The computer-stored files representing digital photographs imaged by a digital camera can be transferred to a user's computer to facilitate a number of advantages, including not only archiving but also viewing, printing, editing, and grouping the photographs into albums. As used herein, “user computer” encompasses not only personal computers and the like but also dedicated computerized storage devices such as the so-called “digital shoebox.”
Apart from the advantages afforded by transferring digital photographs to a user computer and apart from the mode in which the transfer is effected, as recognized herein it is possible for a person to unintentionally transfer the same photograph twice into the storage of the computer. Specifically, as recognized herein redundant copies of the same photo can be stored on a computer when a memory card, flash drive, or other typically camera-compatible memory is engaged with the computer to transfer photos thereto, since the memory card may then be subsequently reengaged with the camera, more pictures taken, and then the memory card reengaged with the computer in an effort to archive the new photos with the old photos still on the memory card and, thus, potentially redundantly copied back onto the computer as part of, e.g., an automatic archive function. Such redundant copying wastes storage space.